HISTORY
625px History *'Nombre: '''HISTORY (히스토리) **'¿Por qué?: Su nombre proviene de la palabra 'History' ('Historia' en inglés) y viene a ser un juego de palabras 'His Story' (Su historia). Tienen la intención de ser un 'grupo alternativo', que se defina más por su actitud respecto a la música, que por el género al que se adscriban. Será un grupo que no seguirá la tendencia sino tendrá su propio estilo único. *'Numero de Integrantes: '''5 chicos. *'Color Oficial: 'Plata. *'Fanclub: '"Storia", que significa Historia en italiano. *'Debut: '26 de Abril de 2013 *'Agencia: 'LOEN Entertainment (misma que IU, Zia, Sunny Hill, FIESTAR, Ra.D). *'Sub-Agencia: LOEN TREE LOEN TREE ' '(misma que IU y Sunny Hill)' Carrera LOEN Entertainment reveló a principios de Abril de 2013 que se encontraba dispuesta para presentar a su primer grupo masculino de idols: History, que constituiría un grupo alternativo de cinco miembros, que aspira a tomar los corazones de los amantes de la música a través de sonidos y presentaciones en vivo únicas. thumb|334px La agencia confirmó que HISTORY es un grupo que no se define por un género específico, sino por la pasión que sus miembros comparten por la música. ''"El grupo ira más allá de los estándares de sonido y actuaciones en vivo y establecerá un nuevo paradigma en el K-Pop", afirmó la empresa disquera. Junto con el anuncio, fueron revelados los miembros Kim Si Hyoung y Jang Yi Jeong, éste último participante de la segunda temporada del concurso de la MBC 'Birth of a Great Star'. Con el paso de los días, los chicos ganaron atención, aun sin haber debutado, por la originalidad de los teasers que anunciaban su fecha de debut, lanzados en forma de mini-serie: 'Real Dating Tip Book'. Los teasers, daban consejos para conquistar chicas, pero su característica era hacerlo de forma irónica y divertida, éstos contaron con la participación de Jei de FIESTAR. Debut El 26 de Abril de 2013, LOEN liberó el video que marcaría el debut del grupo titulado "Dreamer", éste tuvo una participación especial de Son Dam Bi. No obstante, el trabajo de los chicos fue reconocido por su gran calidad vocal y sonido único. El sencillo, que le da nombre al mini-álbum, fue compuesto por Lee Min Soo y la letra fue escrita por Kim Yi Na, y es descrita como una canción con influencias del Britpop que expresa los esfuerzos de un hombre por capturar el corazón de alguien especial. IU, su compañera de sello, participó en el sencillo con una narración introductoria, mientras que Mi Sung de Sunny Hill compuso el rap de la canción. El 27 de Abril de 2013 el grupo dio su primera presentación en vivo en el Music Core!. En su aparición al siguiente día, en el Inkigayo recibieron buenas críticas, e hicieron una colaboración con IU. '''JUST NOW El 6 de Agosto de 2013, la agencia revelaría una imagen anunciando el comeback del grupo y el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum, 'Just Now', dando a entender que con éste darían un completo cambio del estilo mostrado en su debut. Más tarde, el 15 del mismo mes se revelaría el primer vídeo teaser de su sencillo "Tell Me Love", el cual fue liberado el 20 de agosto. Esta vez, el grupo dio un giro de 180 grados y opto por un estilo más libre, joven y casual como lo retrata el teaser. La agencia ha reiterado esta información dando a conocer que el sencillo fue compuesto por el trabajo en conjunto de Choi Hyun Joon de V.O.S. e Im Kwang Wook, quienes son conocidos en Corea por haber trabajado con artistas de la talla de SHINee y EXO. Por otro lado, ya que las letras fueron escritas por Kebee del grupo de hip-hop Eluphant, sus fans pueden anticipar un sonido innovador que se enfocará más en géneros como la electrónica, el dupstep y el hip-hop. BLUE SPRING HISTORY vuelve con su segundo comeback el 28 de Noviembre del 2013 y un nuevo mini-álbum "Blue Spring", producido por Lee Geung Woo quien ha trabajado con San E, junto con un concepto completamente distintos a los anteriores, ya que ahora mostraran una imagen mas masculina y sexy. El 17 de Noviembre dierón a conocer la canción promocional del nuevo álbum con el nombre de What Am I To You escrita por Kim Ea Na quien ha compuesto canciones para artistas como IU,Brown Eyed Girls, Sunny Hill, SHINee y EXO ; la canción cuenta con un estilo Latin Pop y habla sobre los sentimientos de un hombre ardiendo por el amor de la mujer que ama. El video ha sido clasificado 19+ y sera revelado el 26 de noviembre a las 12:00 KTS. Su comeback stage se realizo el 29 de Noviembre en KBS "Music Bank". Integrantes Archivo:BaHk0wrCEAAV-Ow.jpg Izquierda a derecha: DoKyun, YiJeong, KyungIl, JaeHo y SiHyoung *Kyung Il (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Do Kyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Si Hyoung (Rapero y Bailarín) *Jae Ho (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Yi Jeong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Temas para dramas *''In That Place'' (Yi Jeong) - Medical Top Team (2013) *''Because It's You (Do Kyun) - Love Rides the Rain (2012) Discografia 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' Curiosidades *Su canción debut "Dreamer" llamo la atención de la gente por su estilo único y armonías. *Es el primer grupo masculino de LOEN Entertainment *IU fue a acompañarlos y animarlos el día de su primera presentación en vivo. *Los chicos fueron a animar y a acompañar a sus compañeras de agencia Sunny Hill en el set de grabación de su vídeo 'Darling of All Hearts'. *En la radio Boom'sYoung Street Radio se le pidio elegir entre IU y Son Dam Bi (ya que ambas participaron en su video musical de su debut) Do Kyun ,Kyung Il , Jae Ho y Yi Jeong eligieron a IU como su favorita y Si Hyoung eligio a Son Dam Bi. *HISTORY dijo que en realidad el nombre del grupo no era HISTORY,antes de eso IU les dió el nombre de "MENEW". *El grupo ha lanzado una mini-serie de comedia llamada 'HISTORY's Tory Tory Bang Bang' a través del canal de YouTube de LOEN Entertainment con el propósito de acercarse más a sus fans y representar sus esperanzas y sueños como grupo novato, pero de una manera graciosa. *En su video "Tell me Love" se muestra un nuevo concepto. Ellos afirman que se sienten mas libres con este nuevo estilo ya que pueden demostrar sus verdaderas personalidades. *En el programa After School Club, lograron ser uno de los grupos en alcanzar el Trending Worldwide en twitter, esto se refiere a que lograron ser un tema mundial (popular). *Los chicos fueron a animar y apoyar a IU en el set de grabación de su video '"The Red Shoes". Ver *El Famoso Productor Lee Geun Woo dió a entender que el próximo album de History será lanzado pronto. Basándose en sus trabajos anteriores, se rumorea que va a tener un regreso con hip-hop o r&b. *El video "What Am I To You" esta clasificado 19+. *Su Video "What Am I To You" fue grabado en Berlin, Alemania. *Es considerado como uno de los mejores grupos novatos del 2013. Tours '''Concierto participación *K-FEST SUMMER 2013. (Yokohama, Japón - 2013) *JTBC high -tech Industries Concert (2013) *Melon "Thank You" Concert (2013) *Open Concert (2013) *Music Core Kpop Festival (2013) *OBS Students Culture Festival (2013) Colaboraciones *IU -See You on Friday (Jang Yi Jeong) Versión Masculino Programas *MBC History Panda Plan (MBC,2013) *All The K-Pop (Jae Ho y Si Hyoung) (MBC,2013) *Pops In Seoul (Arirang World, 2013) *Showbiz Korea (Arirang TV, 2013) *After School club (Arirang World, 2013) *1 대 100'' "Il dae baek" vs.100 (Do Kyun, Yi Jeong , KBS2, 2013) *World Changing Quiz Show (Yi Jeong y Kyung Il, MBC 2013) *Star Audition: The Great Birth, ''2da Temporada (Yi Jeong , MBC, 2011) Programas de Radio *KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (KBS2, 29/05/13) *KBS Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (25/05/2013) *Boom's Young Street Radio (13/05/2013) *Shimshimtapa Radio (MBC, 13/05/2013) Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial 'Facebook' *Facebook Oficial 'Youtube' *Youtube - Canal Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Galería HISTORY_02.jpg HISTORY_03.jpg HISTORY_01.jpg HISTORY_04.jpg history just now group.jpg 8945.jpg 65465.jpg HISTORY What am I to you.jpg 1425728 394222370709149 1362881342 n.jpg 578172 394222417375811 1411606105 n.jpg Videografia thumb|left|300 px|HISTORY - Dreamer thumb|right|300 px|HISTORY - Tell Me Love thumb|left|300 px|History - What am I to you Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:Loen tree Categoría:JPop